The closest prior art known to the applicant are brushes for cleaning shoes which have a standard brush configuration with a gripping portion, a bristle holding portion and a cluster of bristles. When cleaning fluid is required with the use of these brushes the fluid must be applied to an item of footwear, or to the brush bristles, prior to use of the brush. Often, the fluid must also be reapplied to the shoe or brush during use for effective cleaning which increases the time it takes to clean the shoe. This can also lead to an inadequate or excessive amount of fluid being applied which affects the economy of the operation.
A further disadvantage of the prior art is that several pieces of equipment must be carried where a brush and fluid are required. The number of required components is further increased where a scraper is required for removing excess dirt from a shoe prior to cleaning with a brush. This is particularly disadvantageous where a brush, fluid and scraper are required whilst on an outing such as a parent taking their child to a park. There are often a large number of items a parent must carry when on an outing with their child, and the requirement for several more in order to clean shoes is not a welcome one. Moreover, a device which offers an intuitive means of cleaning footwear would be especially advantageous, particularly where a child can use the brush without the risk of spilling cleaning fluid.
In sporting environments, where the performance of the sports boot—for example a football boot—is contingent on its cleanness and its being free from mud—in order, for example, that the studs be exposed along their full length, rather than caked in mud—there is a problem in that the provision of a compact and comprehensive personal cleaning system is not readily available. There is a need for a tool to be provided which is to hand for ex tempore cleaning.
It is amongst the objects of the invention to attempt a solution to least the above problems.